momoirocloverzfandomcom-20200222-history
3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fujii 2014
3Bjunior LIVE FINAL: Ore no Fujii 2014 (3Bjunior LIVE FINAL 俺の藤井2014) is the seventh and the last annual live concert of 3Bjunior. It was held on January 4, 2014 in Green Dome Maebashi. The live concert marked the shifting form of "3Bjunior" as Stardust Promotion rookie department to the newly established idol training 3B junior.Natalie - ももエビしゃち前橋に集結！3Bライブ「俺の藤井」大成功Natalie Power Push - Ore no Fujii Interview The event also saw the launch of two new units: Team Toumeihan and fan favorite Tenkasu Trio and the transference of Kaho Kobayashi and Riko Nakayama to Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. Details *The event was proposed in Momoiro Clover Z's 24 hours Ustream Momoclotte Yappari Ii yo ne on May 16, 2013. Stardust Promotion Entertainment Section 3 managing director Ryoji Fujishita, Momoiro Clover Z manager Akira Kawakami, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku manager Yuichi Fujii and Team Syachihoko manager Minehiko Hasegawa were planning for the future of Stardust idol groups and decided to hold a "Stardust Idol Summit".Natalie - 「ももクロってやっぱりいいよね！」24時間Ust無事完走 *The event is the first time Stardust Idols Momoiro Clover Z, Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku, Team Syachihoko, Takoyaki Rainbow, KAGAJO 4S, Minitia Bears, Team Daioh Ika and Team Hotaru Ika have been gathered together in a live concert. *Two new units Team Toumeihan and Tenkasu Trio debuted in the live concert. *This event marked the the shifting form of "3Bjunior" as Stardust Promotion rookie department to the newly established idol training 3B junior and became the last event to feature a 3Bjunior graduation ceremony. Shiori Tamai, Satomi Okubo, Nao Aoyama and Shizune Nagao were graduated in the live concert. *Kaho Kobayashi and Riko Nakayama of Team Daioh Ika were announced to be transferred to Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku. *The song Eien no Trinity, Toumeihan Hizakurige, Nanairo no Stardust debuted in the live concert. Tracklist *Minitia Bears (opening act) **M01. Minitia Ouenka **M02. Minitia☆1.2.3 **M03. Minitia☆100 *Takoyaki Rainbow **M01. Over the Takoyaki Rainbow **M02. Naniwa no Haniwa **M03. Meccha Funk *KAGAJO 4S **M01. Oyoge! Shirasu-chan **M02. Kimerarenai yo, Docchi ka Nante **M03. Mainichi ga Christmas *Team Hotaru Ika **M01. Saikyou Pare Parade (has been cut in the Blu-ray/DVD releases) **M02. Babylotion Z (has been cut in the Blu-ray/DVD releases) *Team Daioh Ika **M01. Diving **M02. Kaeshite! Kneesocks (has been cut in the Blu-ray/DVD releases) *Graduation ceremony of Shiori Tamai, Satomi Okubo, Nao Aoyama and Shizune Nagao *Team Syachihoko **M01. Ii Kurashi **M02. Pizza Desu! **M03. Sokosoko Premium **M04. Otome Juken Sensou **M05. Daisuki! *Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku **M01. Mikakunin Chuugakusei X **M02. Karikeiyaku no Cinderella **M03. Yuuwaku Shitai ya **M04. Tsukatte Portfolio **M05. Houkago Getabako Rock n' Roll MX *Tenkasu Trio **Eien no Trinity *Team Toumeihan **Toumeihan Hizakurige *Momoiro Clover Z **BIRTH BIRTH **Kasou Dystopia **Naichaisou Fuyu **Itsuka Kimi ga **Sora no Curtain **Roudou Sanka **Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo **Hagane no Ishi *3Bjunior **Nanairo no Stardust Featured Members *Momoiro Clover Z **Kanako Momota **Shiori Tamai **Ayaka Sasaki **Momoka Ariyasu (Tenkasu Trio) *Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku **Mizuki **Rika Mayama (Team Toumeihan) **Natsu Anno **Ayaka Yasumoto (Team Toumeihan) **Aika Hirota **Mirei Hoshina **Hirono Suzuki **Rina Matsuno **Hinata Kashiwagi (Tenkasu Trio) *Team Syachihoko **Honoka Akimoto **Nao Sakura **Yuzu Ando **Yuzuki Oguro (Team Toumeihan) **Haruna Sakamoto **Chiyuri Ito (Tenkasu Trio) *Takoyaki Rainbow **Towa Narasaki **Sakura Ayaki **Haruna Mai **Karen Negishi **Kurumi Hori (Team Toumeihan) **Saki Kiyoi *KAGAJO 4S **Ami Uchiyama **Reina Okuzawa **Shiori Odagiri **An Fujimoto *Minitia Bears **Karin Saito **Luna Naito **Mao Kunimitsu **Meina **Ruka Shiina **Sora Tsukamoto **Chiho Takai **Hina Odagaki **Yukari Kose **Misato Hirase **Maari Takami **Shion Ishiguro **Aira *Team Daioh Ika **Kaho Kobayashi (transferred to Ebichu) **Norika Nagashiro **Uran **Yu Nakamura **Kanon Suzuki **Shiho Hanayama **Riko Nakayama (transferred to Ebichu) *Team Hotaru Ika **Aoba Mori **Arisa Sakura **Ayaka Sameshima **Hikaru Ohira *3Bjunior Graduatee **Shiori Tamai **Satomi Okubo **Nao Aoyama **Shizune Nagao **Tsukina Takai (didn't attend) **Natsuo (didn't attend) Trivia *The event title is derived from Yuichi Fujii's name, it was originally intended as a parody to Fuji Rock Festival. Kanako Momota then came up with the name "Ore no Fujii", derived from "Ore no French" a restaurant chain in Japan. *This is the last live concert where Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku performed with their 11 members lineup. *This is the only live event so far where the main Stardust idol groups gathered. References Navigation Category:Momoiro Clover Z Category:Momoiro Clover Z Concerts Category:3Bjunior Category:3Bjunior Concerts Category:3Bjunior DVDs Category:3Bjunior Releases Category:Team Syachihoko Category:Team Syachihoko Concerts Category:Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku Live Concerts Category:Tacoyaki Rainbow Category:Tacoyaki Rainbow Concerts Category:Team Daioh Ika Category:Team Hotaru Ika Category:Tenkasu Trio Category:Releases Category:2014 Releases Category:Minitia Bears